Peter Pan Records
Peter Pan Records was a record label that was part of Peter Pan Industries (formerly Synthetic Plastics). This company made records for children, telling stories usually based upon either classic children's tales or – more often from the late 1960s onwards – licensed full-cast audio dramas for franchises such as various DC Comics and Marvel Comics characters or TV and Movie franchises such as Space: 1999, The Six Million Dollar Man, Kojak and, of course, Star Trek. Between and , Peter Pan released a number of records based upon and ; the first eight albums came under the label "Power Records: a division of Peter Pan Records", while the latter records came under the Peter Pan Records label. Only eleven original Star Trek stories were written. However, these were released and re-released over the years in twenty-three different packages, either on 7-inch or 12-inch vinyl albums. The "Book & Record" sets included a read-along comic book-style adaptation of the story or stories on the given recordings. Albums 1-8 were released with cover artwork reflecting TOS, while the latter releases all featured "photo covers" depicting scenes/stills from (although 20 & 21 also included comic-style artwork backgrounds). The comic book adaptations were not published for all of the stories, and were not released with each release of the stories for which they were published. The artwork in the comics also featured some fairly significant errors in character depiction. The central three characters, Kirk, McCoy, and Spock were all drawn fairly accurately, but in the first four comics, Sulu was drawn as a black man in a science uniform (blue) and Uhura was drawn as a blond Caucasian woman. A number of the early stories had ties to the aired Star Trek, both TOS and . This was likely due to the fact that Alan Dean Foster, who wrote most of the Peter Pan stories, was also the author of the ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' novelizations. As a result, some stories featured M'Ress (drawn to look like an Orion) and the Edoans were also referenced. One story, "The Time Stealer", featured one character who was drawn very similar in appearance to Conan the Barbarian. Creators Most of the releases were uncredited on the record and comics. However, some creators are known, including: * Writers: ** Alan Dean Foster (stories #1-3, 5-8) ** Cary Bates and Neal Adams (story #4) ** Ric Meyers (stories #8-11) * Artists: ** Russ Heath ** Dick Giordano ** Neal Adams (cover art on the early releases, plus internal artwork) Stories # "Passage to Moauv" (comic published) # "In Vino Veritas" # "The Crier in Emptiness" (comic published) # "The Time Stealer" (comic published) # "To Starve a Fleaver" # "A Mirror for Futility" (comic published) # "The Logistics of Stampede" # "The Man Who Trained Meteors" # "The Robot Masters" (comic published) # "Dinosaur Planet" (comic published) # "The Human Factor" Releases # #8158 Passage to Moauv/In Vino Veritas/The Crier in Emptiness (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #8168 The Time Stealer/To Starve a Fleaver/The Logistics of Stampede/A Mirror for Futility (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #F1298 In Vino Veritas (7" 33-1/3 RPM Single, ) # #2305 The Time Stealer (7" 33-1/3 RPM Single, ) # #PR25 Passage to Moauv (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, ) # #PR26 The Crier in Emptiness (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, or ) # #2307 To Starve a Fleaver (7" 33-1/3 RPM Single, ) # #BR513 A Mirror for Futility/The Time Stealer (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP & Book, ) # #BR513 A Mirror for Futility/The Time Stealer (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP & Book, ) # #8168 The Time Stealer/To Starve a Fleaver/The Logistics of Stampede/A Mirror for Futility (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #8158 Passage to Moauv/In Vino Veritas/The Crier in Emptiness (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #BR522 The Crier in Emptiness/Passage to Moauv (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP & Book, ) # #PR26 The Crier in Emptiness (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, ) # #PR25 Passage to Moauv (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, ) # #8236 The Man Who Trained Meteors/The Robot Masters/Dinosaur Planet/The Human Factor (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #1513 In Vino Veritas (7" 45 RPM Single, ) # #1514 The Time Stealer (7" 45 RPM Single, ) # #1515 To Starve a Fleaver (7" 45 RPM Single, ) # #1516 The Human Factor (7" 45 RPM Single, ) # #PR45 Dinosaur Planet (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, ) # #PR46 The Robot Masters (7" 45 RPM Single & Book, ) # The Robot Masters/The Logistics of Stampede/The Human Factor/The Man Who Trained Meteors/A Mirror for Futility/The Crier in Emptiness (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) # #1110 The Time Stealer/In Vino Veritas/To Starve a Fleaver/Dinosaur Planet/Passage to Moauv (12" 33-1/3 RPM LP, ) External links * * Curt Danhauser's website about the Peter Pan Star Trek records fr:Peter Pan Records Category:Record labels Category:Comic series